The Brutal Hero: Retribution
by Kasper WielderofDarkness
Summary: Kasper is back. Sort of. Continuing after the events of A Hot New Journey. Content: Contains, violence, gore, swearing and humanxhuman and humanxpokemon lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people. The story is back. And this time it's different and better than ever. From now on it will be in third person rather than first. Because I find it easier to be less marry sueish when in first person. Now I know that you have been waiting for this(Some of you) and don't want to be reading this thing so. I'll just finish up with this. I hope everyone enjoys this. And Let the Retribution begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 01<span>

"Return to this earth. The chosen one cannot be slain so easily. Don't forget what matters. Do remember your destiny. To save all life".

It has been three years to the day since Kasper O'Connor died. Somehow, by some miracle, his mother survived. But no one has seen or heard from him since that day. All they found of him was a pool of his blood, and six of the seven Pokémon he had with him.

His mother has since moved from Pallet Town. Not feeling secure about living there after what happened. She moved to Kin Island, the third Sevii Island, where she runs a Pokémon Day-care centre. Claw, Brutus, Venus and Ava all live with her and help protect the day-care, making sure the Pokémon get along and play nice. Moth and Twister now live at Professor Nikolo's lab, they help the Professor maintain peace between the other Pokémon. After what happened, Shadow left. He couldn't face the others any more. Tooth was never found. His pokeball wasn't left with the others on that night. He disappeared along with Kasper.

Kin Island is where Eddie originated from, and he returned home after Kasper's passing and now works with Kasper's mom, helping her run the day-care. His Pokémon help out too.

Torrie and Connor continued travelling together. She joined the band as a dancer and they have become a huge hit. The travel around Kanto performing at social events and parties. Every year since the day he disappeared, they have all gone to the Pokémon Tower and payer their respects to him. So do many people who he had helped along the way.

"And finally tonight". Said the news anchor as Eddie flicked through the channels. "Today marks the third anniversary of the disappearance of Kasper O'Connor. A real hero in the lives of many. He started out as a humble Pokémon trainer. But then became so much more. But three years ago he, along with his Magikarp, Tooth, disappeared. We all hope that he is still alive and that he is safe. And now let's have a minutes silence".

Eddie closed his eyes and put his hands together.

Meanwhile in Celadon City, a heavily bearded scruffy man in tattered clothes sat at a bar, drinking scotch. "Hey". Said the bartender as the man downed his scotch. "You better be able to pay for those drinks".

The man pulled out a wad of bills and threw them on the bar. "There. There's your stupid money". He stood up and stumbled towards the door. As he walked, swaying on his legs a man stepped backwards from a snooker table and got in his way. The man had no time to stop and bumped into the other man.

"Watch it". The man said angrily, pushing the scruffy man over. "Now what do you say".

The scruffy man got up and tried to leave but the other man stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "You need to learn some fucking respect".

"And you need to let go". The scruffy man spoke for the first time, a raspy, hard, strong voice. "Unless you want to make medical history".

The man let go. Something about the look in the scruffy man's eye and the way he spoke unnerved him. "Battle me".

The scruffy man had just been about to leave. But at the man's words he stopped. He stared at the man who felt a shiver go up his spine. "Fine". He said.

The scruffy man left and the man let out a breath. He didn't even realise he was holding it.

When the man got outside the scruffy man was stood waiting. His hood was up over his head and his coat was blowing in the night wind, rain splattered the ground around him and the water was now running down his face. The bar was right at the outskirts of the town and there was a lake nearby. "Well. What can I call you"? The man asked. "I'm Jack. Jack Mathews".

"I have no name". He replied. "Well. Not one I can remember anyway".

"You don't remember your own name"? Said Jack.

"No. I don't remember anything". Said the nameless man. "Now let's get this over and done with".

"Fine..." Said Jack. "Let's make it a one on one battle. Go Raichu".

He threw the pokeball and out came an orange mouse thing.

"Go Viceroy". The nameless man said. He too threw a pokeball and out came an Arcanine. "You ready Viceroy".

"Nine". It said, nodding.

"Alright Raichu, use thunder". Said Jack

"Viceroy, stay where you are". The nameless man said. It's impossible to dodge this move when it's raining anyway".

The Arcanine stood proud as the bolt of lightning came from the sky and struck him dead on. "Niiine". He cried out but he held on and stayed on his feet.

"My turn". Said the nameless man. "Viceroy. Firefang".

The Arcanine charged at the foe at high speeds, its mouth being enveloped in fire. It opened its jaws and clamped them shut on the Raichu's shoulder. "Raaaaiiii". It cried as the Arcanine clamped down on its shoulder, the fire searing its skin.

"That's enough Viceroy". Said the nameless man. The Arcanine released the Raichu and jumped back next to its trainer. The Raichu fell to its knees, a large burn on its shoulder.

"Raichu". Said jack, running over to it. "Are you okay".

"Rai". It said, nodding and getting back up on its feet. "RAI". It yelled the beginning of its name.

"Sweet". Said Jack. "Quick attack". The Raichu ran at the Arcanine at high speed, but then the nameless man spoke.

"Viceroy use extreme speed". Yelled the nameless man and the Arcanine disappeared, reappearing as it slammed into the side of the Raichu.

"Raaaaiiii". Yelled Raichu as it was thrown sideways.

"That is the fastest extreme speeds I have ever seen". Said Jack. "I mean, wow. But no way are you going to beat my Raichu. You see, my Raichu's special ability means that once its health goes below a quarter of its full health, its electric type attacks double in power. RAICHU, USE BOLT STRIKE".

"RAAAIIII". It yelled as electricity surrounded its body. "CHUUUUUUU". It charged head on at the Arcanine, a bolt of lightning coming from the sky and striking it, giving it even more power. Raichu slammed into the Arcanine, throwing it into the air where it was struck by a bolt of lightning.

"NIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE". It screeched as the bolt struck it. It fell to the ground, landing on its back. But the nameless man didn't show any emotion towards the Pokémon.

"What the hell is wrong with you"? Yelled Jack. "That must have really hurt and you show no emotion".

"Actually, I do feel for it". Said the nameless man. "But I also know, that we have both been through a lot worse. I mean, we suffered that move at the hands of Zapdos. And we came out of it okay, well, mostly okay. And Zapdos had the ability charge".

Jack's jaw dropped. "You fought Zapdos"?

"Yep". Said the nameless man. "No biggie. Now then. Arcanine, Hyperbeam".

Arcanine jumped to his feet and opened his mouth. Orange energy started to form, getting bigger and brighter as it did so. Then Arcanine turned his head to the side...

"Oh fuck". Said Jack as Arcanine swung his head back towards Raichu and released the orange beam of pure energy. It shot at Raichu at lightning fast speed and struck him on the stomach, throwing him backwards and into a wall which crumpled from the force.

"Raichu". Yelled Jack. "Are you alright".

"Rai". It said; getting up and then collapsing to the floor, its eyes shut into squiggles. It was unconscious.

"Raichu Return". Said Jack. "You were great".

The Pokémon was sucked into its pokeball in a beam of red light and as Jack turned around, the nameless man was stood there, holding out his hand. "Well done". Said the nameless man, returning the Arcanine. "You are a worthy opponent".

"Thank you". Said Jack. "How did you train your Arcanine so well though"?

"I've been training him for the past three years". Said the nameless man. " I caught him as a Growlithe near lavender town. Before that I don't remember anything though".

"You mean you have been travelling around for three years without a name"? Asked jack. "Why didn't you just get a new one"?

"I don't even know who I am. I can't just up and decide to have a new name". He replied. "I have been travelling for the past three years, searching out someone who knows me. But no one does. I wanted to become who I was again. Not a new person".

"Oh". Said jack.

"I had best be going". The nameless man said. "Good by Jack".

"Good bye". Jack replied. "I hope we can have a re match someday".

"Maybe we will". He said. "Good bye". He ran towards the near bye lake, just as he did a large red Gyarados came crashing through the surface and the nameless man jumped onto its back. "Let's go tooth". He yelled.

"Wait". Yelled Jack, running after him. "Stop a minute".

"What"? Said the nameless man. The Gyarados stopped and swam back to the shore. "Well"?.

"I know who you are". Said Jack. "Your name is Kasper O'Connor".

* * *

><p>I know it was a short chapter, and the rest of them will be longer. I just had to get this out of the way. So what did you think. Kasper has no memories, everyone else thinks he's dead. And he has only two Pokémon. One of them a new one.<p>

The ability Charge is one I made up. Its effects are, when an electric Pokémon's health gets less than a quarter of its full health, its electric attack power doubles.

Remember, R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Well hello. It's me again. Here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Anyway. I have nothing to say here soooooooo...

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

Chapter 02

"How do you know"? Said the nameless man. "Three years I've been travelling, trying to find out. How is it you know"?

"You have no memory of anything up until three years ago". Said Jack. "Kasper O'Connor disappeared this night three years ago. You say you caught that Arcanine outside of lavender town three years. Would you even say exactly three years ago? hmmm".

"Yeah".

"Well Kasper O'Connor was last seen at Pokémon tower, in lavender town. And to top it all off, You have a red Gyarados. The most rare non legendary Pokémon of them all".

"What's your point".

"My point is, all they found was six of the seven Pokémon he had with him. The missing one being a golden Magikarp". Said jack. "And red Gyarados evolve from golden Magikarp. And can you guess what that Magikarp was called".

The nameless man was silent for a moment. Then he spoke. "Tooth".

"Yes". Said Jack. "Tooth".

"How do you know all this"? Asked the nameless man. "Did you know him... Me".

"No". Said Jack. "Everyone knows who you are. You are one of the most famous people in Kanto".

"If I'm so famous. How come no one has recognised me"? Kasper stated. "It's been three fucking years for Arceus' sake".

"That I can't answer". Said Jack. "You'll have to find your friends and family to figure that out".

"Do you know where I can find anyone"? Kasper pleaded. "I have to know".

"Well there are two I know of. They will actually be arriving in Celadon City tomorrow". Said Jack. "Their names are Connor and Torrie. They are in a name called The Outsiders. Well she's a dancer, but still. They are quite a hit. Their new album is in memory of you".

"Seriously"? Asked Kasper. "You mean after all this time, I will find out who i really am".

"I believe you will yes". Said Jack.

"Thank you". Said Kasper. "How can I ever repay you"?

"Just promise to battle me again one day". Said Jack.

"You've got yourself a deal". Kasper replied, sticking out his hand. Jack took it and they shook hands again. "Thank you Jack. For everything. Good Bye". Kasper jumped back onto Tooth's back and they swam away down river.

The next morning Kasper awoke, lying on the riverbank, propped up against Viceroy, the large Arcanine's soft fur keeping him warm. Tooth was asleep in the water at his feat. His big gaping jaws closed for the only time that day. He got up and stretched, letting out a loud yawn. "Come on guys, time to wake up".

"Do we have to"? Said Viceroy lazily, of course, if another human were to pass; only Kasper would understand.

"Yes". Said Tooth. "We need to find out who he really is".

"I never really get how come you don't remember anything". Said Viceroy. "Do you have any idea"?

"I still haven't figured that out either". Said Tooth. "I mean. All I remember was waking up and seeing him, and I somehow knew that he was my friend".

"Enough of this gloomy talk". Said Kasper. "Let's get going. Sorry tooth, I'm going to have to recall you for now".

"Ok Kasper". He said. "See ya later Viceroy". Kasper pulled out the pokeball and pressed the button. A red beam of light shot out and surrounded Tooth and he was sucked into the ball.

"Let's go then". Said Viceroy. Kasper jumped onto the Arcanine and it ran off toward celadon city. His speed was unbelievable, Kasper was always so impressed by it. They were at celadon city within a matter of minutes, even though it was supposed to take half an hour to get there walking.

They arrived at Celadon City to find crowds lining the streets, all surging towards the centre of the city. "What time did we wake up"? Said Kasper, looking at his wrist. "Oh, right, I lost my watch two days ago".

"Dope". Said Viceroy.

Kasper climbed down from Viceroy's back, grabbing a pokeball from his belt. "There isn't enough room for you to be out my friend". He said. "You'll have to go back inside. I am sorry".

"It is no bother". Viceroy replied. Kasper smiled and pressed the button on the pokeball, sucking the Arcanine inside in a beam of red light.

He clipped the pokeball to his belt and pushed his way through the crowd towards the centre of the city. "(Wow. They are famous)". It took twenty minutes for Kasper to get to the centre of the city, it would have been quicker but the streets were packed. "(Well this is getting old)". Kasper had just passed yet another large group of people wearing t-shirts with some sort of pattern and the words The Outsiders on them. Finally he got to where he was going and there in the centre of the city was a large raised platform with lights, a large screen and basically anything you would expect to find on a stage.

"Hey, you can't go in there". Yelled a voice to Kasper's right. He looked and the crowd surged, breaking through the barrier and the security faltered under the strength of the crowd.

"(Great)". Kasper ran through the crowd, pushing people aside as he went. The security was having great difficulty pushing the crowd back and some people were getting through. Kasper shoved people out of the way barging towards the barrier. Someone broke through the barrier and a security guard broke ranks and tried to wrestle him to the ground but the guy was strong and knocked the security guard over. The guy pulled out a knife and started towards Connor and Torrie, getting closer every second.

"Oh hell no". Yelled Kasper, he barged through the crowd as fast as he could and burst through the security before they could register. Kasper landed behind the man and he turned around, flourishing his knife.

Kasper sprung forward and grabbed the knife by the blade, holding it down and to the side. The man looked in shock and awe as his weapon was ripped out of his hand and thrown to the ground. Kasper grabbed the man's shoulders and head butted him in the face, knocking him out cold. He let go of the man's shoulders and the man collapsed to the ground.

He turned and ran to the stage, climbing to the top and grabbing the microphone. "GET THE FUCK BACK". He yelled into it. "BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I'LL REGRET". As he yelled people at the back of the crowd began to move back but the people at the front continued to push. "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT. GO VICEROY". He grabbed the pokeball and released the large orange dog.

The Arcanine let out an almighty roar and scared the remainder of the crowd to submit and stop pushing. They gazed up at the figure on the stage, with his large Arcanine stood to attention at his side. The man was about 5'9, 140 pounds and had seen better days. He wore a black leather duster jacket that was in pretty bad shape. The right sleeve was completely gone and the rest was ripped in various places and the hems were all frayed. He wore black jean trousers that were also ripped from years of hard work. The white top underneath was stained with grass, oil and blood. His hair was long and shaggy and he had a full beard on his chin. He had scars all over his arms and he was missing half of his ring finger on his left hand. Blood was dripping from a gash in the palm of his right hand.

His Arcanine had also seen better days. It was missing its left ear and its middle toe on its left foot. It was covered in scars just like its trainer which included bite marks and claw marks. And yet, like its trainer, it looked like it had never felt better. They both stood tall and proud and looked out over the crowd, as if daring them to try something, but they didn't.

"These people". He said. "Are here for your benefit. They are here to entertain you. All you are doing is making them not want to be here. By all means they could just leave now and refuse to do anything for you. I wouldn't judge them, in fact I would agree with their choice. If you dont stop I will be forced to do something that I don't want to do. Now you will all act civilized. Won't you"?

"Yeah". The crowd murmured.

"Good". He said. He turned and walked off the stage, followed closely by Viceroy.

"Thank you". Torrie(Kasper guessed) cried, wrapping her arms around him. "You saved us".

"Ummm. No problem". Kasper replied.

"Thank you". Said Connor. He stuck out his hand and Kasper took it in his, shaking it.

"No problem". Kasper repeated. "It was an honour". He turned to leave when Torrie spoke.

"Who are you"? She asked. "You seem familiar. Have we met before"?

"I don't think so". He said. "(I cant tell them. They may want to travel with me. With what I go through, I can't have them come along with me. It's far to dangerous)".

"Whats your name". She asked. When she asked him this he reverted to the name of a character of a book he read the year earlier.

"My name is Jax". He said. "Now if you will excuse me, I have places to be".

He turned and walked away, hearing Torrie thank him one last time. As he walked he recognised someone from the corner of his eye. "Jack". He said. "Is that you".

"Ah kasp...". He began.

"Shhhh". Kasper said. "Call me Jax".

Jack smiled at this. "Why"?

"I'm worried that if they know who I am they will want to travel with me". He answered. "But it is too dangerous".

"Fair enough". He said. "Well it was good seeing you again. And of course you too Viceroy".

The Arcanine purred affectionately at him. "Yeah and you". Said Kasper.

"Good to see ya 'Jax'. I'll see ya later". Said Jack.

"Bye". Said kasper, walking away.

"You didn't tell him". Said a mysterious female voice.

"No". Said Jack. "He isn't ready. Not yet anyway. But he is getting closer".

As Jack spoke he began to fade and on his last word he disappeared completely.

Now that was a weird ending huh. I bet your wondering what Kasper isn't ready for. And who is Jack. Well. You'll just have to keep reading to find out. As always, please review, and I'll see you next time. Okiday.


	3. OC's

Hey guys, I'm accepting OC's again. People who's OC I didn't use from the previous story, could you resubmit them. If you still want me to use them that is.

STOP!

You bean to read this be fore submitting.

In my previous story, i didn't have Unova pokemon. Well this time I'm allowing them which is why I'm asking for resubmition.

In my world, each legendary has a fixed gender.

**Pokemon not allowed**

**Any legendary other than the Legendary Dogs, the Regi's, the Kami Trio and the Musketeer Trio and Meloetta.**

**So that means in your team you can include...**

**Entei. Gender is always male.**

**Raikou. Gender is always male.**

**Suicune. Gender is always female.**

**Regirock. Gender is always male.**

**Regice. Gender is always female.**

**Registeel. Gender is always male.**

**Landorus. Gender is always male.**

**Thunderus. Gender is always male.**

**Tornadus. Gender is always female.**

**Virizion. Gender is always female.**

**Terakion. Gender is always male.**

**Cobalion. Gender is always male.**

**Meloetta. Gender is always female.**

Now for the OC's. * means optional.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Ever had sex with pokemon:

Occupation: E.g. Trainer, coordinator, breeder etc.

Pokemon:(With nicknames and genders)

Height:

Hair: Colour, style

Eye: Colour

Clothing:

*Scars:

Personality/Attitude:

*Personal Quotes:

Well there you go. I hope to have many submissions. This time round I will definitely use your OC, eventually. I will start adding OC's in the next few chapters, so bare with me.

Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I'm doing this on my phone and its very irritating because I type faster than my phone can check so it always misses out words and I always press the wrong button because my thumb is twice the size as the keys.


	4. Chapter 3

So. You're back. I'm guessing. Here's chapter 3. I've never mentioned this before so, in this world, Gyarados are Water/Dragon types. I don't understand why it is that in the anime but in the games it is Water/Flying. I have a feeling it is to do with weaknesses but why have it different. Also, lance still has Gyarados in his team in the games even though he is a dragon trainer. Soo...

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Pokémon; those rights belong to Nintendo (although I wish I owned the rights because that would be awesome)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 03<span>

"Viceroy". Said Kasper. "I dunno. What if I'm not Kasper O'Connor. I mean this could all just be a coincidence. I don't know if I should take on that identity. Not yet anyway".

"We'll find out". Said Viceroy. "We always figure it out in the end".

"You're right". Kasper replied. "So until we find out otherwise, we'll go with Kasper. It's better than nothing".

"Okay". The Arcanine nudged up against its trainer who scratched him behind the ear. "Make sure you tell Tooth".

"Oh yeah". Said Kasper. He grabbed Tooth's pokeball and released him into a pond. "Tooth. Call me Kasper from now on".

"Ok". He said. "I kind of guessed that already".

"Oh". Said Kasper. "Yeah. Right".

"There isn't much water around here". Said Tooth. "So I'll go back in the pokeball for now".

"Yeah, sure". Said Kasper. He pressed the button on the pokeball and recalled the sea dragon.

He continued walking, with Arcanine at his side, towards saffron city. He was headed for pallet town via Saffron and Cerulean City and through Mt. Moon to Pewter and Viridian city. It would be a long trip. But he had made it twice before, once in the opposite direction. Besides, he owed misty a rematch, again. He had already beaten her twice. She was persistent, plus, you know, the hottest babe in Kanto. He got hard just thinking about her in that tight pink bikini that she always wore when she battled. It really showed of her beautiful body. Her smooth flat stomach, her perky double D's, her smooth long legs that just never end and her amazing tight ass that Kasper really wanted to get a hold of. "(Ah. That isn't good)".

He made sure Viceroy wasn't looking then adjusted himself so his homer wasn't showing. He didn't want viceroy getting any ideas. Well, not at the moment anyway.

* * *

><p>"Torrie". Said Connor. "That guy, Jax, did he seem familiar to you".<p>

"Yeah". Said Torrie. "Do you know who he reminded me of"?

"Kasper". Said Connor. "I thought that as well".

"But it couldn't be". She replied. "Could it".

"I don't know. That name, I've definitely heard it somewhere". Said Connor. "I think it was the main character of a book".

"Ace of Red Spades". Said Torrie. "I read that myself".

"Now I'm convinced it was him". Said Connor. "Definitely the sort of alias Kasper would come up with. But he looked so different".

"We need to find him". Said Torrie.

"Agreed".

* * *

><p>"All right Jynx, ice beam".<p>

"Dragon breath Tooth". Kasper yawned yhis girl had a lot to learn about battling. She seemed to think that because she had the type advantage she should win easily. She didn't seem to have any love towards this Jynx. That was her downfall.

The dragon breath knocked the ice beam away with ease. This trainer had not long had this Jynx it seemed, Kasper however had had tooth for the past three years. And they had fought many a strong opponent. Including the god of thunder, Zapdos. The greatest battle they had ever fought.

"Tooth, just finish up so we can leave". Kasper said in a bored voice.

"Yeah". Kasper heard the Gyarados yawn.

He let fly a hyper beam from his gaping jaws and knocked out the Jynx on the first attack. "What". Yelled the girl. "How could I lose? I had the type advantage".

"That doesn't matter". Said Kasper, returning the dragon to his pokeball. "The fact is, you rushed into this battle without thinking. You assumed you were going to win. And that was a major downfall. You got cocky because you assumed you would win, and that lowered your reaction time".

"I guess". She said.

"It is also clear that you haven't had that Jynx very long". He said. "You haven't got much of a rhythm to your battling and you don't appear to have much of a bond".

"No. I've only had her two days". Said the girl.

"Well that's the thing". Kasper said. "You rushed into battle without learning the first thing about me. I've been training this Gyarados for three years. Same with my Arcanine, Viceroy".

"Really". She said. "Three years training two Pokemon".

"Yep". Said Kasper. "And they aren't just Pokemon. They are my best friends".

"I've heard of being friends with Pokemon". Said the girl. "But never best friends".

"Yes, well, when you live like we do, you do become best friends". Said Kasper. "We have been through a lot together these past three years. More than most go through in a life time".

"Like what"? She asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if you saw it". He said. "I've gotta go". He began to walk away then stopped and turned. "Oh and on more thing. You may want to try nicknaming your Pokemon. It helps build a closer bond". With that he turned back and headed on down the road.

"Come on out Viceroy". Said Kasper, pressing the button on his pokeball and releasing the Arcanine. "I'm bored. I need a challenge. Something that will get my pulse racing".

"You could always fight Tooth". He suggested with a smirk.

"Please". Said Kasper, grinning like a mad man. "I could win easily. Though it would be more of a challenge than fighting you".

They stared at each other for a moment; then burst out laughing.

Suddenly Viceroy's ears perked up and his head moved leg to right frantically. "What is it boy". Kasper's question was answered moments later when he heard a yell.

"Aaaahhhh".

"Where are they boy". Said Kasper. He jumped on the Arcanine's back and he ran towards the scream. The Arcanine stopped within a matter of seconds and Kasper jumped down and stepped into a clearing.

There in the middle was a large Deer like Pokemon with huge magnificent antlers covered in beautiful green leaves. At its feet was a small green deer with no antlers.

"You useless little Pokemon". Said the larger of the two which Kasper then realized was male. "You are not fit to be called my son. Watch how a really Pokemon works". He took a step towards Kasper in a friendly way. "Now to make this human trust me. And I'll strike when I'm close enough".

"Now you see". Said Kasper. "A 'real Pokemon' wouldn't explain its plan out loud for the world to hear. You just never know who might be listening".

"You understood me". Yelled the large deer, taking a step backwards.

"Yep". Said Kasper. "And I also know that you aren't fit to call yourself that Pokemon's father. Now run along, or would you like to get burned".

The Pokemon widened its eyes in fear then ran off in the opposite direction. " Coward". Called Kasper. "Are you alright". He asked the small deer.

"Y-yes". The young Pokemon stuttered. "Thank you".

"Don't worry about it". Kasper said. "I've dealt with worse". The Pokemon truest to stand but its right front leg gave out and buckled under the pressure. "You aren't alright". Said Kasper, he stepped forward and went to check the Pokemon. It jumped in fright and tried to move away.

"What are you doing". He cried, cowering in fear.

"Don't worry". Said Kasper. "I'm here to help. You can trust me. Now please let me check on your leg".

The Pokemon nodded and moved forward warily, not putting its right paw on the ground. It stuck out its leg, grunting in pain all the while, and Kasper put his finger on the Pokemon's ankle, it cried out in pain in reply. "I think you broke your ankle". Kasper said. "I'll have to take you to a Pokemon centre".

"But I'm not supposed to leave the forest". He said. "Especially with a human".

"Well you can't stay here". He said. "If you don't get treatment your leg will get even worse".

"But".

"Look, I'm taking you to get healed. And that's the end of it". Kasper said. "Now let's go". He crouched down and picked up the deer and carried it out of the clearing.

"Please take me back to my herd". The deer cried.

"I will". Said Kasper. "As soon as your leg is patched up I will bring you home. I promise".

"You promise". He said.

"I promise". Said Kasper. "If there was another way, I would do it. But there isn't. How did this happen anyway".

"My father". Said the Pokemon. "He is the alpha male of the herd, and he hates that I'm not very strong. All the other Deerling are stronger than me. My father wishes one of them were his son instead. He thinks I'm worthless".

Kasper's jaw clenched at the Pokemon's words but he said nothing.

"He was trying to strengthen me up and I slipped into a ditch". He said. "I tried to get up but my leg hurt too much. He kicked me out of the ditch and then started yelling at me. It was then that you showed up". Throughout all of this the Pokemon was shaking and groaning in pain.

"Grrrrrrr". Kasper growled. "That thing is not a Pokemon. It is a mockery of a Pokemon".

"Lookout". Yelled the Pokemon. At the same moment Kasper heard galloping hooves. He turned and saw the father galloping towards him. He saw it coming to late.

The large deer rammed into Kasper and he was thrown to the ground. The small deer went flying from his arms and smacked into the ground with a loud crunch.

"Pathetic human". Said the large deer.

Kasper glared at the Pokemon. His eyes narrowed and his clenched teeth bared. He gripped a pokeball on his belt and pressed the button. "Go Viceroy".

The large dog appeared in front of Kasper and growled at the deer. "You made a big mistake". Said Viceroy. "Do you know who this human is".

"No one important". The deer taunted. "Only some self loathing idiot would help that sorry excuse for a Deerling. Even as a Sawsbuck he will be pathetic".

"Viceroy. Take care of that pathetic piece of crap". Said Kasper. He picked up the unconscious Deerling and ran towards the Pokemon centre in the distance. It was still miles away. If not for the straight-ish roads he wouldn't have seen it at all.

"Hang in there". Kasper muttered. "You will be fine. I'll see to that".

Suddenly there was clap of thunder and it started to rain heavily. "Oh for the love of Arceus". Kasper yelled. He crouched down to shield the small Pokemon from the wind and then, holding it in one arm, slipped his other arm out of his sleeve and wrapped the jacket around the shivering Pokemon. His white t-shirt was immediately soaked. Another clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning shot through the sky. Kasper started running now, he had to keep the Pokemon safe at all costs. If anything happened to it, it would be his fault. Rain slammed against the ground now, churning up the earth and causing Kasper to slip as he ran. Another clap of thunder as a bolt of lightning struck the ground only eighty yards to his left.

Kasper was drenched to the bone now, and he was having difficulty running in his wet jeans. Another thunder clap and the lightning struck the ground even closer to him. Every step brought him closer to the Pokemon centre and every thunder clap brought the lightning closer to him.

Just a long steep downward slope stood between Kasper and the Pokemon centre. He started running as fast as he could when he heard a thunder clap so loud it was if it was right above him. "Shit". He yelled. He leaped from the top of the hill, less than a second later a bolt of lightning struck right in the spot he had been moments earlier.

He landed further down the hill and stumbled, turning his body so that he landed on his shoulder and he skidded down the hill on his side. He rolled as best he could and got back up, making sure the small deer didn't get hurt even more. He made it to the Pokemon centre as another clap of thunder came and burst through the doors in a golden light.

* * *

><p>So that's the end of this chapter. Let me know what you think. I'll bring OC's in next chapter and will also open up the overall plot. Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. I wrote this on my phone and my auto correct isn't very good. However I will sort it out in the next few days. Let me know if I should, from now on, leave a story until I've sorted the mistakes or if I should upload as soon as I've finished and then update with the mistakes fixed. Only on the phone though. On the computer the mistakes won't be too bad. Anyway, remember to R&amp;R. Okiday.<p>

Edit: I have been through it and sorted out all the mistakes I spotted. I have bad eyesight though.

Edit ,Edit: My Computer wasn't showing the mistakes for some reason so I missed loads. Its sorted now and I've gone through it just to make sure.


End file.
